Torn
by VampireSweetie
Summary: NOT TWILIGHT CONTINUATION. Julian Russell Alimond is a vampire, but no one knows...yet. When he is torn between his best friend who he's had a passion for since they were little or his girlfriend of 8 months who will he choose? Who is the love of Julian's
1. Preface

_Hey guys. I know that you have never seen something this short on FanFiction before, but I thought I could try it. More suspense, you know? Well, I don't like to leave you hangin' so I'll post the first chapter within a few hours. Ok? Good. I'm glad we have an agreement!_

**YOU REALLY NEED TO READ THIS!** _THIS IS NOT A TWILIGHT CONTINUATION_. THIS ACTUALLY WAS MADE UP BY ME! **NOT STEPHENIE MEYER**. _DO NOT GET CONFUSED_! THESE ARE MY CHARACTERS, MY NAMES, AND MY PLOT LINE. **THIS IS NOT ABOUT EDWARD AND BELLA**.

Not A **_Dis_claimer**.. a claimer: This story is **MINE**! I MADE IT UP IN _**MY**_ HEAD!

* * *

She doesn't know what I am. No one does. Not even my parents. Ever since they split, I keep to myself. Maybe what happened to me was fate. Or maybe it was just bad luck. But since I was bitten, I've had to control my hunger for her by feeding every two days. Not once had I felt a thirst like this for any other human. Not even my girlfriend, Hailey. And this… this is how I knew I loved her.

* * *

Hmm... so do you like it? because if you don't i'll still post because that's how mean I am, and how much I love you. **:p** Don't you love me? Good. Now go review. It can be complaints, or praise i don't care. As long as you review. Mkay. GO REVIEW!


	2. The First Flashback

This story is mine. :)

She sat there looking so… beautiful. She was drinking her orange juice, reading Pride and Prejudice at the table. She wasn't aware of me staring at her through the window. She never was. No make up, hair an absolute mess, and still in her bunny slippers. But she looked gorgeous all the same.

FLASHBACK

children giggling

"Julian! Julian!" she said excitedly. She was carrying a sparkling silver bag, holding it out from her while running.

"Look Julian! Look what I got you for Christmas!"

CHRISTMAS! I mentally kicked myself for forgetting to get her something. She's been talking about it non-stop since before break. Asking me and asking me what I wanted.

Aiden. The CD, I told her. She said ok, and looked partially satisfied. How could I've been so stupid? Isn't that why she met me at the park? Did I honestly think otherwise?

"Hello? Earth to Julian!" She shoved the gift in my hand, breaking my train of thought, and urged me to open it.

I carelessly tossed the white tissue paper to the icy ground, eager to see what she got me. There it was. Brand new. Aiden screamed the cover in old English writing.

"Thanks," I said really happily.

She was pleased. "You're welcome," she said. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's great. Thanks Tabitha," I said lamely, gathering her into a hug, to avoid looking at her face. But I had to face reality eventually. I gently pulled her away, and looked down. "Look, Tabby… I'm really sorry. I forgot. I just got really caught up…" I dared to look at her face.

She was hurt I could tell, but she tried to play it off. "No, no. It's cool," she said. "It's not like I told you to or anything."

"I guess I'll see you after break, then?"

"Yeah. Merry Christmas Julian." And with that, she turned around and walked home, leaving me in the cold.

END OF FLASHBACK

I still cringed at that memory. I should have gotten her something! But she stirred me from my thoughts, getting up and closing her book.

She was on her way to shower. I knew this by now. I rolled my eyes at the thought. This was her everyday routine, I should know. We'd only been neighbors and best friends since birth!

I turned from the window to take my shower as well. As soon as I got up there I fished out Aiden and put it in the shower proof Radio/CD player.

While the melancholy sounds of the first track poured from the player, I turned on the shower and let it heat up. While that was running, I got my towel and stripped.

When the shower was finally heated, I stepped in and let the hot water unknot the stressful points in my shoulders and back. I got my AXE body was and scrubbed. When I was done rinsing off, I reached for my shampoo bottle. CREW for MEN it said. I laughed. Some kind of man I am, I thought, and squeezed some in the palm of my hand. I lathered up the suds and tried to massage them into my hair. My girlfriend said it felt good, but I think it just feels like someone pulling your hair. So I stopped.

I rinsed the shampoo out, and conditioned with the same process, even though the massaging hurt my scalp. When I rinsed for the second time, I washed my face, reminding myself that today was a very important day. I watched the soap suds swirling around the drain, awaiting their turn to fall down into the unknown abyss that lay ahead. And I thought to myself. That's exactly where I'm going.

"Get up! Let's go. Get in the shower, and get ready. We're out of here in an hour." I was talking to my girlfriend, of course. Who else? I kissed her on the cheek to better wake her up. I lowered my voice to just above a whisper. "Come on, Hailey," I said, getting on the bed to lie beside her. She didn't respond, so I nuzzled to crevice between her neck and shoulder. "Wake up." It came out as a whisper. She stirred, then her eyes fluttered open and she hummed lowly.

"Hey sweetie," she said tiredly.

"Good morning. How are you?"

"Wasted," she laughed, playing with my hair. "How are _you_?"

"_I'm_ ready. You, on the other hand, are not." She laughed again and sat up. "No. I guess I'm not."

I willed myself from her chest and started to dress. I put on my tuxedo and gelled my hair into careless, messy spikes all over my head. I brushed my teeth and looked in the mirror.

She doesn't know what I am. No one does. Not even my parents. Ever since they split, I keep to myself. Maybe what happened to me was fate. Or maybe it was just bad luck. But since I was bitten, I've had to control my hunger for her by feeding every two days. Not once had I felt a thirst like this for any other human. Not even my girlfriend, Hailey. And this… this is how I knew I loved her.

Maybe today I would dump my girlfriend and run to her. Ask her to give me one chance. So I could tell her how much I loved her. How long I've waited to kiss her perfect, pale lips. To tell her what I really was. A vampire. And to tell her I wanted her to be with me for every second of every day. And maybe we could run away and I could change her, so she would be able to be with me. So we could live, love, and just… _be_ together forever. For her to be _mine!_

But I knew I was kidding myself. I couldn't just dump my girlfriend of 8 months with no explanation. Could, I? No. And I had to get my mind off of it. Off of everything. Off of Tabitha. _STOP!_ I cried to myself in my head. _Stop torturing yourself! Just come off it. You're going to your father's wedding. Think happy thoughts._

The water stopped, and I exited the bathroom to give Hailey some privacy. I heard her stumble out of the shower, trying to find her towel. I chuckled. She was forgetful in the mornings. I opened the door a crack, and stuck my arm in there with a towel.

"Thanks, Julian," she said. She quickly removed the towel, and I removed my arm before she closed the door on it. Not that it would hurt. I_ am_ immortal. "You're welcome. I'll be downstairs."

"Okay I'll be down in a minute." And with that, I was downstairs and making breakfast within seconds. I was glad I could use my sharpened senses and inhumanly fast and strong… anything. But I could only use my gift and my inhuman like characteristics when no one was watching. And I had to pretend to be normal (funny right?) when anyone _was_ watching.

When Hailey came downstairs, I had prepared a feast. There were eggs, toast, waffles, orange juice, sausage, bacon, and coffee. "Wow," she breathed, "This is a _feast._ Who all is coming to breakfast?"

"Just you and Tabitha will be eating. I already ate," I lied. I sipped the nasty black concoction humans drink, and strained to keep my face level.

"Tabitha?" she spat. "Why _her? She's _not going is she?" She looked at me like I was joking, which really pissed me off. Tabby was my best friend, and no one talked about her like that.

"Yes," I said dangerously low. "She _is_ going. But what with your attitude, _you_ may not be. Besides, what have you got against her anyway?"

She looked at me incredulously. I had never talked to her like that before. But when she recovered, her face turned to rage. "Well, for starters, I always feel like I have to compete against her. I mean," she dropped her toast and stood up, waiving her hand up and down her body, "did you even look at mean when I came down? I dressed up for you. Not because it's your dad's wedding. I did it for you. And do I even get a look or a compliment? No. I don't. I get Tabitha thrown in my face." She was slurring her words, now, trying to keep the tears from spilling over.

I softened. I hated to see Hailey cry. "I'm sorry Hailey. You look beautiful. And you don't have to compete, honey. You know why? Because there's no contest." Tabitha would always win, but I didn't say this. I just kissed her for head and let her continue her breakfast. And for the first time, I looked her up and down.

She looked great. She was wearing a lilac toned silk dress, and it hugged her just the right way. Her honey colored hair was straightened (it was normally wavy), and she had parted it to the side. Her face was pretty too. She had on, mascara, blush, glittery lip gloss, and lilac eye shadow. "Wow, Hailey."

"Thanks," she sniffed, munching on eggs now. I returned to my coffee, and tried not to taste it. After a few minutes of silence, I looked at the clock. It said 9:37 am. "Well," I said. "If we want to catch our flight, I might as well go pick up Tabby, so she can eat. Then we can head out. Are you okay with that?" She nodded her head silently.

"Right, then. I'll be right back." I grabbed my coat, and slowly walked out the door. It was cloudy today, which meant I could be outdoors. At least, until I get to Europe. I'll check the weather on the plane.

I reached Tabby's door, and rang the doorbell. She answered it almost immediately, and told me to come in, walking deeper inside her house. We reached her room in silence.

"So, Tabby. You look great as usual." She looked like a goddess more like. She stood there in her bathroom, sparkling in a periwinkle blue dress that was pretty much like a second skin. Her bleach blonde hair was in big curls that spiraled around her head, creating a halo of perfectness. She was also wearing a tinted blue glass hair ornament in the back, pinning up half of her hair. Her beautiful, full lips has clear gloss, and her almond shaped blue eyes had blue eyeliner on the inside lip. No mascara and no eye shadow. So really, great was an understatement. "No wait," I said. "You look…_stunning_."

She bit her lower lip and said, "I was just about to say the same thing about you." Then she flushed a ferocious red, making her look even more gorgeous if possible.

"Thank you." She just nodded and turned to put on mascara. "No Tabitha. You look beautiful as is. Please don't make me go crazy. I might break up with Hailey if you do _that._"

She giggled and put down the tube. "Now we wouldn't want _that_, would we?"

"No," I chuckled. "We wouldn't." She smelled lovely, and it was all I could do to restrain myself from showing her the monster I truly was, by feeding from her. Blood rose to her pale cheeks again, making it harder than ever to hold back. I had to get out of this small space before I did something I would regret. I turned my back to her for a fraction of a second and turned back. "Forgive me. You just look so lovely when you blush. Now, shall we?" I held out my arm and she gladly took it. Then we marched ourselves downstairs and into the hallway outside her front door. She grabbed her clutch, and we were out the door.

**Yeah. You know what. I'm not getting reviews. So I don't know if i'll be continuing or not. Please review. PLEASE! Love to all who review.**


	3. The First Meeting

_Chapter 2! YES! I got a really convincing review on one (i'm not sure which) of my fanfics saying: It doesn't matter what other people think, it just matters if your having fun, and YOU like what your writing. So thank you. You know who you are._

_And thanks to **Violet**. She is partly my inspiration for this story. I can't say why. But she is. Alright.I LOVE YOU V!Read and Review please. Thanks :)_

"Come on ladies. We have a flight to catch." I took Hailey's hand, and grabbed Tabby's arm. "We gotta go." I pulled them into the taxi, and put the suitcases in the trunk in record time. (But then again. I _am _a vampire.)

"Where to?" asked the cabbie.

"Airport, please." I said.

"What flight?" he pressed.

"International to Europe." That shut him up… for a few minutes at least.

"So," he said. "Where are you guys from?"

Was he serious?

Hailey and Tabitha looked at the back of his head like he was mental. Hailey was the first to recover.

"New England," she said, sarcastically. "Where do you think? Where you picked us up!"

"Well, I don't know! I can't read minds!"

"Don't get huffy about it," she retorted. "Next time you won't be so lucky, and you'll wind up in the hospital, talking to someone like that…"

"Sorry lady, I've had a rough week."

Tabby cut in before Hailey could do anymore damage. "It's alright," she said. "We've all been there before."

We reached the drop-off/pick-up lane, and slowed to a halt. Tabby got out her purse and started to open it, but I put my hand over hers to stop her (Hailey fumed).

"Please. My treat, Tabby Cat."

FLASHBACK

"Let's play a game!" she said.

"What _kind_ of game, Miss Tabitha Kate?"

"A farm game!" she giggled. "I'll be a kitty and you be a pony!"

"Why do _I_ have to be the pony?" I whined. "I'm a _boy._ Boys aren't ponies!"

"Yes they are! My mommy had a pony when she was little, and _it_ was a boy!"

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-huh!"

"Fine. I'll be the pony. But what's my _name_?" I thought that would confuse her. I mean, what do you actually name a boy pony?

"You will be Jewel," she said simply.

"JEWEL? But that's a girlie name!"

"No it's not. It's a very nice name. I like it. Now what will be _my_ name?"

"Well you _are_ a cat and I always call you Tabby. So why not just that? Tabby Cat?" I thought it was pretty clever, and so did she apparently.

"I love it!" she said. "Thank you Jewel."

"Your welcome Tabby."

END OF FLASHBACK

That was one of my favorite memories, by far. Just me and Tabby, playing in our playroom at my mom's house.

She just smiled, and continued rummaging for the fair. "Please, Julian. You always pay for everything, including the tickets. Let me get the cab fair at _least_." She delicately removed my hand and placed it gently on her knee. The warmth was overwhelming. She had no idea how good this felt to a very cold person.

"Fine," I said, taking my hand away from her knee. She pulled out the 20 and was ready to pay the old geezer up front. "But that's too much. A five and a tip will do."

"He drives people for a living, not knowing who they are, and risks his life everyday. He doesn't even get paid much. This will make his day. Julian," she pleaded.

I scowled, but then lightened. She was a very generous person, and she wanted to be nice to this old man. So I let her.

Thank you, she mouthed. I softened, like usual, and went around to help the cabbie unload our bags. When that was done, he said thank you, and drove off, leaving a trail of exhaust behind him. Hailey grabbed her bags by the handles, and stormed off to the baggage place to drop off her large trunks. Tabitha looked worried and tried to say something, but closed her mouth, obviously not knowing what to say. I rolled my eyes and said, "It's okay. She's just jealous." 

"Are you sure, Jewels?" she asked hesitantly. Then more quietly than before, "I'll go home, if you want. I don't want to ruin the trip." She looked down at the bags that lay at her feet. "Send my love to the newlyweds. And Lucy, too. And will you please tell Hailey I'm-"

"Nonsense," I said holding up my hand, and cutting her off. "You're going, and she can get over it."

"Are you sure?" she asked quietly, looking up through her eyelashes with big, sad, blue eyes. She was _so_ beautiful.

"Positive," I smiled, making her blush. _Control it Julian, _I told myself. "Now, shall we? I want to drop these bags off as soon as possible." I held out my arm, and she willingly took it saying, "I think I'm having De JA vu." Then she laughed a beautiful laugh, and I joined her in one of the rare (lately, very rare) moments we had together.

We followed Hailey's trail, and passed through security and baggage drop off, then followed her to the seating area. I plopped myself down beside her and Tabitha sat down gracefully beside me. Then after a few moments of silence Tabitha said she was going to buy some magazines for the plane ride and did anyone want anything.

"No thanks," I said, looking towards Hailey. She just shook her head moodily, and looked away out the big viewing glass on looking the planes.

When Tabby was gone, I turned towards Hailey, waiting. It took her 3 long minutes to look back at me.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"What?" I asked innocently. "I don't know what upsets you these days. It could be anything what with your awful attitude."

"Oh come on Julian! Stop playing stupid." She put her hand on mine and looked at me with mock sincerity. "No, _Tabby Cat_. I'll get it." She spit out the words Tabby Cat as if it were bad medicine.

"It's a nick name Hailey! I gave it to her when we were FIVE! We were playing a game on a farm! She gave me one, too!"

"Sounds more like a sex name to me," she muttered.

"You can't be serious."

"I'm serious as _hell_ Julian! Do I not look serious _enough_?"

_No. She looked pretty serious. _"Hailey, get a bale of hay, and jump over it."

"I though that was your job," she spat. Then it registered. "What did you just say to me?"

"Get-over-it." I spelled it out. "I call you cute pet names all the time."

"What do you call me?" she asked. Her argument was faltering, and she knew I was winning.

"Halo, for when your acting like an angel. Missy Hailey. Baby. Sweetie. Honey. Beautiful. So don't tell me I don't call you nick names, missy!" _There's another._

"Whatever. But could you refrain from calling her Tabby Cat around me? And touching her?"

_Oh my gosh, _I thought. "Sure. Anything for my Hailey." But my sarcasm was lost on her. She just smirked, and hugged my neck when Tabby came back.

She was carrying two bags full of stuff. She had a whole bag devoted to magazines and the other held three books, and some candy-ish stuff.

She sat down in her seat beside me, and pulled the items out one by one, arranging them in her carry-on bag. Her magazines were: Allure, People, Star, Teen Vogue, Seventeen, and Us. The books, I later found, were in a trilogy. They were: Uglies, Pretties, and Specials by Scott Westerfield.

"What are _those_ about?" Hailey sneered. I sighed and decided she was hopeless.

"Oh, nothing you like, I'm sure. But it's about these people in a world of beauty, anyone normal looking is ugly. And when you're 16 you get to have the pretty operation. It's basically plastic surgery, but they do something to your mind where you can't think for yourself. And then-"

"Nevermind. You were right. Not interested." Hailey held up a hand, and looked away. But when my eyes flickered back to Tabitha, I swear I saw a smile.

After 30 minutes, our plane finally called for the first class passengers. Hailey and I stood up, but Tabitha looked questioningly at us. "They called first class," she said, confusion flooding her voice.

"I know," I said. "Come on. We need to go."

"But-" she protested.

"Tabby. _I_ paid for the tickets the tickets. And for first class it wasn't _that_ much more." She gave me a look. "Well. It doesn't matter. This trip is supposed to be fun. And I wanted to make it that way."

I picked up her bag and started towards the terminal. She stared wide-eyed at me, but quickly caught up and took her bag back, getting in line behind me.

When we got back our ticket stubs we showed them to the flight attendant and she directed us to the front three seats in the middle row. Right smack dab in front of the T.V.

"Well this is nice," said Hailey, in a slightly better mood. I hoped the nice side of her would come out, so Tabby didn't think she was a complete witch. Because she isn't. She is just very… territorial. She is also jealous of her though. I asked her why for the first time when she first met Tabby.

FLASHBACK

"Hello Tabitha," said Hailey.

"Hello Hailey," she said pleasantly. "I hear your Julian's new love interest." I shot her a look.

"Yes, I guess I am. And he is mine, too."

"Good luck with him," Tabitha laughed.

Hailey looked between pissed and confused. "Wait. You two were together before?"

I spoke for the first time. "No. She and I did not hook up."

"Well why did she say that?"

Tabitha suppressed a grin and said, "She said that because she knows from best friend experience, how hard he can be to deal with."

"So you're only friends?" she confirmed. But not the innocent confirmation. She wanted to be sure that she was known as the girlfriend, and Tabitha would stand no chance.

"Yes. Friends. _Best_ friends, but friends nonetheless. Why? Is that a problem, Hailey?" Tabitha asked, still pleasantry in her voice. But I knew better. Maybe Hailey didn't, but _I_ did.

"No," she said icily. "No problem. As long as it stays that way, of course."

"Oh, but of course," said Tabby, biting back. "We wouldn't have it any other way, would we Julian?"

I nodded my head in confirmation. "Right," I said.

"Good," said Hailey, snaking her arms around my waist. "Let's go. I want daddy to meet you first."

I reluctantly said good-bye to Tabitha, and whispered "Call me later." She nodded her head, with a sly smile, and closed the door.

END OF FLASHBACK

**Sooo. What did you think? Was this better at least? Well, I thionk the next chapter is better, but that's the plane ride, so it should be good. Hmm.. review please. I am updating all of my stories too, so review those as well.**


End file.
